<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twighlight Considerations by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527354">Twighlight Considerations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet in the sky at twilight. Sam is thinking things over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twighlight Considerations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Violet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet creases the sky as Sam sits with Jess at twilight. He thinks about  how if he could stop the world this is exactly where he’d stay, how he has plans to make the life he wants with her, right here where they are. </p>
<p>She leans into him, trusting and soft against his hunter’s body, and he thinks he never wants to let go of her for anything.</p>
<p>Maybe he could find a way to stop things right here, just keep them in this moment of peace and serenity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or maybe the night would have them too, love and all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>